A process cartridge for an imaging device can be detachably installed within a main frame of the imaging device and, as a whole unit, comprises a photosensitive assembly and at least one processing means such as charging means, developing means, cleaning means, or the like. The process cartridge is detachably installed within the main frame of the imaging device for convenience of maintenance. An electrophotographic imaging device functions in the following manner: an electrostatic latent image is formed by selectively exposing the electrophotographic photosensitive assembly which is uniformly charged by a charger under light from the imaging device; the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developing means using a toner into a toner image; the toner image thus formed is transferred onto a recording medium by a transferring means to form an image on a recording material.
Generally, a driving force receiving device is arranged on the photosensitive component of the process cartridge and is engaged with a machine driving device in the image forming device so as to drive the photosensitive component to rotate and drive the whole process cartridge to work. However, the photosensitive component needs to be detachably mounted in the image forming device together with the process cartridge, therefore, when the process cartridge is taken out of the image forming device, it is required that the driving force receiving device is disengaged from the machine driving device so as to ensure that the process cartridge can be smoothly taken out of the image forming device; and when the process cartridge is mounted into the image forming device to carry out printing operation, it is required that the driving force receiving device is engaged with the machine driving device so as to ensure that the photosensitive component smoothly receives driving force.
In the prior art, many manufacturers adopt an extendable driving force receiving device, and a control mechanism for controlling extending and retracting of the driving force receiving device is arranged at one side of the process cartridge to realize engagement between the driving force receiving device and a machine driving device when the process cartridge works and disengagement between the driving force receiving device and the machine driving device when the process cartridge is dismounted. In a recent application of a patent with the publication number of CN204044516 by the applicant, a process cartridge is disclosed, a control mechanism is arranged at one side of the process cartridge and is configured as a pressing rod. When the process cartridge is mounted in the image forming device, the pressing rod is matched with a rail of the image forming device so as to control the extending and retracting of the driving force receiving device. In order not to change the using habit of a customer, a jacking block is arranged at a side end of the process cartridge, and can automatically jack up the process cartridge when a door of the image forming device is opened, so as to control the driving force receiving device to retract, thus facilitating dismounting of the process cartridge from the image forming device. However, the above mentioned structure has the following defects: the extendable stroke of the extendable driving force receiving device is usually restricted by the stroke of the control mechanism, and under the condition that the extendable stroke of the driving force receiving device is restricted, as the rotary stopping position of the driving force receiver of the driving force receiving device is not restricted, when the process cartridge is mounted or dismounted, if the driving force receiving protrusion of the driving force receiver is roughly coincided with or parallel to the mounting direction, the driving force receiving protrusion may interfere with a driving head in the machine driving device, and the process cartridge cannot be normally mounted and dismounted. Therefore, it is urgent to develop a new process cartridge to solve the problems above.